


Calm

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Peach Drops and Gingersnaps [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because why do the work you acutally need to to when you can write fluff, Coriander McHeir, F/F, Fluff, Miryenn Reith, also what up i’m Sketchy and ive never posted to the archive before today, so like, sorry if this is a bit of a mess, thats all this is. Just a pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Coriander needed to get up. She really, really needed to move.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to copious amounts of In Love With A Ghost while avoiding any actual responsibilities. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

Coriander needed to get up. Like, she really,  _really_ needed to move.

 

For one thing, her legs had fallen asleep 20 minutes ago, and for another, as comfortable as the old loveseat was, she had promised Jean and Spade that she would make it to game night tonight. And heavens forbid she break a promise to Jean, if she wanted to keep her ever-frail pride intact.

Coriander had every good reason to move.

But she was torn.

She looked away from the sitcom playing on the tv, turning her gaze towards the mumbling lump that was Miryenn, curled up on top of her in a position that Coriander could hardly consider comfortable. Miryenn must've somehow found it comfy though-because she had fallen asleep on top of Coriander.

 

'I could just move her to the bed,’ Coriander thought, '...but I'd probably drop her in the process.' Coriander unconsciously began fidgeting with Miryen's hair.

 

'I could just wake her up and ask her to move, but...' With a content little hum, Miryenn nestled deeper into Coriander's chest. Soundly, she dozed on.

 

Coriander knew how little Miryenn slept, how she'd spend many nights busying herself with school work or studying the marks on the bedroom ceiling rather than sleeping as she should have been. The shorter girl hardly slept as it was, and the taller one refused to be the reason Miryenn missed out on the opportunity when it came.

Even still, the pins and needles in Coriander's legs were starting to get on her nerves. She _needed_ to move.

'Im sure she wont mind if i move my legs just a little bit' Coriander thought.

 

Of course, Miryenn-the light sleeping little ass that she was- _did_ , in fact, mind. As Coriander stretched her legs slightly, Miryenn began to stir, Quietly grumbling and drawing Coriander's attention as she cracked open a sleep-filled eye, staring up at the other girl.

"Did i wake you up, Mi?"

Coriander received a quiet hum in response as the sleepy girl buried her face back into Coriander’s chest.

(A solid thing, it was, Miryenn's sleepy mind noted. solid and familiar and living and _there_. An ever-existing wall of stability and comfort and calm)

 

"Did I fall asleep on you?" Miryenn mumbled, the sound muffled by Coriander's shirt.

"Yeah, you kinda did."

"Sorry Cori."

"Eh, 's fine."

Miryenn suddenly remembered Coriander's plans for the evening.

"Do you...want me to get up?" Miryenn lifted her head and looked up at the taller girl, "Cause I know you had plans with Jean 'n stuff, and Jean is Jean, and-"

Coriander plopped her hand on Miryenn's head, effectively shutting her up.

"Mi. Relax."

Miryenn let her head fall back into its place on top of Coriander.

"Do you wanna get up?"

"..not really, no."

"Then dont worry about it Mi. Your fine."

 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, im sure. Go back to sleep Mi."

(Coriander was solid, and living, and there.)

Miryenn began to drift back to sleep.

(A source of stability, an ever-present calm.)

"Thanks Cori."

 

Coriander smiled.

 

"Anytime Mi."

 

 

 

(And, despite the pins and needles, they both enjoyed the calm.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would absolutely butter my eggroll. Thanks for reading!


End file.
